


Bundle Up

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas lends Dean his coat, and has an epiphany.Prompt: Clothes swap





	Bundle Up

Dean chased the monster into the woods and disappeared from view. He returned after a few nerve-wracking minutes, triumphant but dripping – soaked up to his armpits with cold, brackish water.

“Stumbled into a swampy spot. It was way deeper than I thought,” he grumbled before confirming that the beastie had been ganked.

With that, they could consider the case closed and head home. Unfortunately, “home” was 300 miles away, after they'd hoofed it back to the Impala, a mile and a half down a dirt road, in the middle of the night.

They'd only walked a few hundred feet before the chill of the air began to soak into Dean's wet skin.

“Dean, you're shivering.” Cas was never above stating the obvious when it seemed necessary.

“M'fine, Cas. Got a change of clothes in the car,” the hunter gritted out through chattering teeth.

“It will take us another twenty minutes to make it back to the car, and your body temperature is already low. Let me give you my coat.”

“Nah, I'll be okay, you don't need to– Wow, that's really warm.” Dean sighed, feeling his muscles start to relax as his shivering stopped. “You, uh... You sure you don't need this yourself?”

“I'll be fine,” the angel declared primly. “My grace will compensate for the shift in temperature and protect my vessel from damage.”

“Well, thanks, man. I appreciate it.”

Cas did not reply, distracted by the sight of his friend wrapped in his trench coat. The coat had become deeply connected in his mind with the experience of inhabiting Jimmy Novak's meatsuit, and it was odd to see it being worn by another. He felt an upsurge of complicated emotion, but pushed it aside in favor of focusing on his footsteps over the uneven path.

They reached the car without further incident or conversation, and Dean pulled his spare clothes out of the trunk.

“Here, buddy,” he said, shucking Cas's coat and handing it over. “Thanks again.” 

Dean proceeded without ceremony to swap out his wet garments for dry, giving no thought to modesty in the process. Cas paid him little mind; they were parked on a service road in the middle of a massive forest, and it was a scant few hours before dawn. There was minimal chance they were being observed, and besides, the angel had other things on his mind.

The emotions that had burst within him when Dean had worn his coat recaptured his attention. _It made me truly happy_ , he thought. _Happy, and proud, and... Possessive? I liked it very much. But why?_

~~~~~~~

After they arrived home, the experience, and the feelings it had engendered, would not leave Cas's thoughts. Why had it affected him so strongly, seeing Dean wearing his coat? He considered other possible scenarios in which he might share his possessions with one of his friends. _I could lend Dean my tie_ , he thought. _Sam might need to drive my car. I suppose it's even possible one of them would need to wear my suit someday, although I doubt it would fit very well._ He let each scenario play out in his head, and imagined how it might make him feel. 

_I would be pleased to be of assistance, regardless of which of the few things I own could be of use to either of the Winchesters_ , he decided. _But I can't imagine any situation that would make me feel the way I felt today. What is it about my coat? I wrapped it around Dean for warmth. Why was that so affecting? What–_

And then he realized.

_My wings. I want Dean in my wings._

The idea ran through him like fire. To cradle one's mate in one's wings, to hold them and keep them warm and protected, is an intimate act for an angel. Even when his wings had been functional and perfect, before the Fall, before the fires of Hell, Castiel had never had, or wanted, a mate. He'd never used his wings in such an affectionate way. 

But now, for the first time in his long life, he craved that closeness. Today he had wrapped his closest friend in the coat that he's worn almost constantly, in some version, since he took a vessel on Earth. It had been an intimate gesture, and it had left him hungry for more.

 _I don't have perfect wings any more_ , he thought sadly. _I can't hold him like that. But I could hold him in my arms. I could pull him close, share his breath, taste his skin._ Heat ran through him again as he pictured it – their bodies pressed together, wrapped tight around each other. _I want that_ , he realized with a bone-deep certainty. Decision made, he stood and began to walk down the hallway to the dorms. He and Dean needed to have a heart-to-heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184235741776/april-16-clothing-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
